Copper Cases
by sen whitefox mako red demon
Summary: Mako and Sen work long and hard as cops. They obey the Inspectors orders, and help solve the mysteries. Though it's them so they screw up. What can go wrong? A lot that's what. Going through the life of Jimmy Kudo was never easy. But things have gotten a lot more harder.


Copper Cases

Chapter 1-The Big Shrink

 **Author Notes: Sennnnnnnnn do we really have to...-_-; i'm seriously getting second thoughts here.**

 _Sen: Oh come on Mako, I'm right there with you._

 **Mako: That does NOT make me feel better. God this is a huge insult to me. I don't wanna be a stupid character!**

 _Sen: Ouch. Meanie! But we've talked this over. And we'll repeat this as many times as you want that we're really not this stupid in real life. Well most of the time, we have our moments._

 **Mako: Sighhhhhhhhh, for the record the cops and inspectors are gonna be seriously OOC(Out Of Character) so please don't take offense folks. The story is a series of cases where we end up being cops that help with the investigations. We don't own Case Closed...if we did, the people would be a lot SMARTER.**

 _3rd P.O.V_

 **"Make way! Police coming through!"** The area is sealed off, regular citizens are not allowed to enter. There we have a corpse, with his head cut off. A gruesome sight. Many had trouble being able to keep in their lunch. Inspector Megure takes the lead in this murder. As the possible suspects are lined up and questioned.

The man finds a young familiar face. Greeting him with a pat on the back. **"Jimmy my boy! Good to see you."** So many people murmur, amazed to see the infamous Jimmy Kudo. A prodigy private detective. And those on the force are no exception. **"Mako! Mako look, it's Jimmy~"**

Our red head sighs, staring at her friend in arms. **"Sen, you're acting like a fangirl. If you're not careful, you'll piss off the boss. Again..."** He winces, yeah lately he's been on thin ice with the Inspector. **"Alright so looking at the diagram. Everyone was strapped in, the ride going at fast speeds."**

Everyone listens in. Giving the cops their full attention. **"The only one who was able to reach and kill the victim, could've only been his girlfriend, who sat right next to him."** People gaze at the crying single brunette.

Mako was ordered to search her belongings **. "Sir, we found a bloody knife in her bag. Looks like the murder weapon!"** She denies it. Saying that it wasn't hers, that she has no idea where it came from.

 **"Book her. We're going downtown."** Sen took out his handcuffs. Only for them to break just as they were about to tighten around her wrists. Tick marks were growing on Megure. Sen was paling, as he tried to fix them.

 **"Sen..."** He gulps. **"Yes sir?"** He knew what was coming, he feared it, he begged for it not to be so. **"Pay cut."** The officer slumps. **"Yes sir."** Another cop comes to take the killer away.

When someone intervenes. **"Hold it right there Inspector. She couldn't be the one who committed the murder."** Gasps from the audience. He points at the true culprit. **"It's you! You killed him!"** People were in shock, a girl with blonde hair and hazel blue eyes was staring at him.

Her mouth gaping open. **"Why? The knife was in her bag!"** He then explains. Mr. Kudo had his theory, he had his evidence. **"That knife isn't capable of cutting bone, especially since she lacks the strength to do it."**

Now for the magic to begin. **"With a dark tunnel some piano wire and a special maneuver you could've easily done the deed."** It was time that he demonstrates how the murder could be done.

He himself playing in the murderers shoes. **"There were 8 of us, one was killed, one was killing, the others in the wrong place at the wrong time.. Inspector you will be playing the role of the victim if you don't mind. I have some piano wire, a hook, a school bag and the roller coaster as my tools."**

The cops took to the seats of the suspects. Mako was about to sit in Jimmy Kudo's seat. But was stopped. **"Um, Mako...can can I sit there pwease!?"** He used his puppy dog eyes. He was a big fan of Jimmy Kudo.

His companion was frowning, sweatdropping at his teared face. **"Um sure..."** Moving into Rachels seat, her coworker sits with glee. **"I'm in Jimmy's seat~"** Now in their positions, the police and group of onlookers become his audience. Totally silent and attentive.

 **"Starting off as I sit I put the bag behind me like a pillow, before pulling down the safety bar."** After having it tucked behind him the he follows the proper procedures of the ride.

In a swoosh our detective slips underneath. **"See how it gave me the space to move about? Next then I make sure the hook is tied nicely with the rope, a circle big enough for the head."** With the space to give him free reign, he's able to kneel in the area where he was once seated.

Making sure his legs and feet were supported by the safety bar. His body extends almost over the victim, making sure the noose encircled the victims neck. Megure started to pale, he didn't like the idea of being the victim, and now seeing where this was leading, he started to have doubts about his previous suspicions.

 **"With that all I simply do is let the hook latch onto the rail. The speed and power of the rollercoaster does the rest. Lopping off the head. All you would need is balance, precision and concentration. The abilities of a gymnast such as yourself Miss. Hailey."** Anger glazed over her eyes.

Titled him a looney, that he had no idea what he was talking about nor any evidence to claim it as fact. But his cool, calm and confident gaze didn't waver. **"Then let me ask you something."** One truth prevails as the solid evidence to it was right in front of him **"Where's your pearl necklace?"**

Trembling, lips quivering as her eyes follow her bare neck. **"In line you had a long string of pearls. What happened to them?"** Hands digging into his pockets, reveals a bag, small little balls in it. During his sweep of the area he found those pearls scattered around. They shone in the sunlight.

That was it, she was caught. **"When i was searching, I already knew. Because in that dark tunnel something hit me, before his blood curtailing scream. It was a lone tear drop. Smacking me right in the forehead."**

Even with the darkness that blinded his sight. **"The only person it could've come from was the one in front of me. You Hailey, who cried for the death you were about to cause."** Unable to control herself any longer, as fresh droplets leaked through her eyes she fell to the ground. **"That bastard ditched me."**

Heartbroken, it was news to her friends. **"You guys were together?"** It was then they were told, able to hear through covered face **. "We did, long before we met you guys in college."** The pain was still as intense as when he left her. Abandoning her so he could move on with someone new.

 **"He broke his promises...to me."** Her first date with him was so long ago. The place where they first came together and went their separate ways. Though none would've expected it through murder. She remembered the night before, how hard it was to try and restring her pearled necklace with the piano wire.

Many times she broke down in tears, them dripping on her precious jewelry. Her plans ruined. Unable to love him, unable to die. **"He gave me those pearls, I- I was going to overdose with my mothers pills."** Regret, scorn, grief, all those emotions came flooding back.

 **"What have I done..."** All that anyone could hear, were the cries of remorse. Taken away, to forever look back on her decisions. It was a solemn ride back to the station. She was read her rights, she was handcuffed, not that it mattered to her, for her heart and soul became numb to everything going around her.

To Be Continued

 **Author Notes: Ok so I would say it should end right here.**

Sen: God why are cops in animes/manga/tv shows so stupid! Please for those out there take no offense we actually respect those who go out into the field. But we do make fun of stupidity in a story.

 **Mako: Alright guys thank you for reading. Please review/fav/follow if you like it.**


End file.
